<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Die Herzdame by EvilMuffins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28418490">Die Herzdame</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/pseuds/EvilMuffins'>EvilMuffins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Neon Genesis Evangelion, Rebuild of Evangelion | Evangelion: New Theatrical Edition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Extended Metaphors, F/F, Oral Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:26:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28418490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/pseuds/EvilMuffins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Asuka is a princess, Mari lives to serve.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Makinami Mari Illustrious/Shikinami Asuka Langley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Die Herzdame</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/gifts">HandmaidenOfHorror</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How did you like that, <em>Princess?” </em>Mari purred into Asuka’s pale thigh.</p><p>“…<em>Shit,” </em>Asuka hissed in return, the single word perhaps unbecoming, had she been a princess anywhere other than the realm of Mari’s heart.</p><p>The fingers buried in Mari’s scalp were a crown, one of which she were not worthy.</p><p>The muffled screams pouring from Asuka’s lips as Mari worked her tongue were Her Highness’s sacred decree: <em>More.</em></p><p>Thighs clamped around Mari’s head, fingernails drawing blood beneath her hair.</p><p>The princess lay limp, sweat shimmered.</p><p>Pulling away, Mari admired.</p><p>That unseeing eye, a crown jewel as Asuka gazed back.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>